


A Hunger for Life

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Drabble, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus contemplates his current life style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunger for Life

Incubi were hungry all the time.  Sure, they could get their fill and be 'full', but they were never truly full.  As demons and monsters of the darkness, they were never-ending in their lust and consumption of humans.  It was usually the more 'civilized' ones who had better reigns on their appetite and control.

 

Cyclonus was a prime example of one of them.  He had trained and taught himself to be able to control his urges and needs, all under his master's training.

 

He had been able to keep himself under control after he left his master, but fate would soon put that to the test when he ended up being tricked by that witch.

 

The incubus has to use all of his training to keep himself sane, but even that had only lasted him as long as it did.  That witch was good at manipulation... and she knew how to make him want.

 

Never again had he wanted to suffer and be humiliated like that again.

 

It was why he had decided to return to his home once again.  And with a lover on hand for his meals, he had no need to go out that often.

 

Cyclonus knew it he was being a coward, but he had no need for the outside world.  He would use it for what he needed and return home to the comfort and security of his sanctuary along with the warmth of his lover.

 

Although he had to admit, his little petite lover did make him sometimes think about letting go of his 'civilized' self.

 

END


End file.
